


Friday Night Prompts: Femslash February

by twistedingenue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedingenue/pseuds/twistedingenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A femslash edition of Friday Night Prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darcy/Pepper, Cuddling

"You worry too much about Tony," Darcy pours yet another glass of wine, and eventually, they are going to open a third bottle for the night. For now she takes the glass over to Pepper and loftily raises it while she straddles her hips, "Far too much, it isn’t healthy."

"There’s not a lot that’s healthy about my relationship to Tony," Pepper acknowledges, as if Darcy wasn’t directly on top of her, holding her glass up as if her mouth isn’t hovering over Pepper’s neck, her breath both warm, chilling, and expectant.

"Trust me, I’ve noticed," Darcy says and presses sweet kisses up Pepper’s neck, a full on march to her lips. Darcy tastes like the wine, sweet on the tongue and leaves behind apricot and honey, "I think we might have something a lot better going on here."

Pepper pulls Darcy away, but only as far as her side, and Darcy settles against her, drinking her wine in undignified gulps. “It is better,” Pepper says quietly, “So let’s not make this about Tony.” And Pepper takes the glass from Darcy’s hands, and tangles their fingers together.


	2. Darcy/Sif,  battle is not just a man's game

"You look different," Sif watches from the bed as Darcy puts on her clothing. The sun pours, illuminating Darcy’s gracious breasts as she bends over, pulling up stockings over her legs. Sif has learned many things in her nights with Darcy. That her normal clothing isn’t so complicated is one of them. This morning, her breasts are held not by simple colorful undergarments, but by a contraption that promises to lift and separate.

And worst of all, all her lovely skin, and the curves that she has skimmed and raked and laid her mouth on, is held in even tighter than a corset and with much less ornamentation. It moves more with her, but it looks just as confining. Sif doesn’t like it. She much prefers the way that Darcy’s body just is, the softness of thighs and if she should be so bold, the wicked heat between them.

"Do I?" Darcy stands up straight and looks at herself in the mirror, "I’m just getting ready for work. I’ve got a meeting up on the hill, with well, with Hill and a bunch of government shitheads." Darcy slips on a crisp blouse, and buttons it up. Alas, all good views must come to an end, "Oh, you’ve never seen me in my work clothes before."

"Have you not been working during the times we have met before?" Sif asks, confused, for before they came to bed together, Darcy accompanied the Doctor Jane Foster or other of Thor’s Midgarian allies, or some of SHIELD. This was the job that Sif understood Darcy to have, to assist others in their deeds and worthy works.

"Well, yeah, but not like this." Darcy slips on a skirt that stop above her knees, a jacket over the shirt, "This is different. At SHIELD or with Jane, I’m with people that respect women and what they accomplish. DC? Hell no. Going to DC requires a different level of armor."

This, Sif understands. Sif has worked her way to being the finest in Asgard. There may be stories and lore of the great Valkyries, the shieldmaidens and heroes, but they are also stories or rarities. It is a different kind of armor than she is used to, but it is armor and it is a weapon. Darcy now looks both like a woman, but carries the strength men all believe they possess. This, Sif understands, the need to wage a war on many fronts, to achieve the same goals a man can do in a single battle.

And well, Sif also knows quite well how to remove armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt from sometimesyoufly: Darcy/Sif - to join in battle is not simply a man's game
> 
> You can prompt me anytime at [ my tumblr](twistedingenue.tumblr.com)


	3. maria/natasha, they were friends before

They were friends before. They honestly were, it had taken time for that develop of course. Natasha came into SHIELD trusting no one but Clint. Maria broke through her lines by being competent and not immediately dropping her guard. Maria Hill saw the Black Widow as useful, as worth investigating, and eventually just found her startling. Startling to look at, to marvel at, and soon enough, to touch and kiss and let the world fall apart around them.

It would fall apart when they weren’t paying attention to it because they would pay attention to each other. That was the nature of the world, it would do everything in its power not to let Natasha and Maria to stand together. Perhaps even the nature of the universe.

 

They were friends before. In the end, it was business and it was work. There were secrets (Coulson, Natasha contained multitudes her her flat voice, Coulson, you didn’t tell us about Coulson when we had the security clearance) and there were lies (It was better that you didn’t know, Maria bit back and does bother to hide her emotions, it was better that no one really knew) and it all came apart because of them.

But they aren’t friends now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theladyscribe prompted: maria hill/natasha romanov, they were friends before
> 
> You can prompt me anytime at [ my tumblr](http://twistedingenue.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from Jadziabear: I love the idea of cute, cuddly femslash, maybe Pepper and Darcy watching a movie on the couch together one night while Tony's out of town? Or whatever ship you can picture :)
> 
> I accept prompts all the time at [ My tumblr](http://twistedingenue.tumblr.com)


End file.
